Two cycle engines, such as those used in snowmobiles and trail bikes, use a mixture of oil and gasoline as fuel. The usual procedure with snowmobiles is to carry a can of gasoline and a can of oil, pour a portion of the oil into the gasoline can, and mix the gasoline and oil by shaking the can to mix the contents. You must shake the can considerably in order to properly mix the gasoline and the oil together.
Prior mixing devices for various ingredients are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 722,833; 964,291; 2,481,352; and 2,499,203.
However, none of these prior devices are particularly adapted for mixing gasoline and oil in a gasoline can, and none of them show the structure of my new mixer for gasoline and oil.